


Slow to start

by Greyneurosis (Spylace)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chuck Lives, Gen, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, except not because, gratuitous excuse for cuddles, it's in the book i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spylace/pseuds/Greyneurosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The five times Raleigh held Chuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow to start

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on Pacific Rim Kink Meme. The link is around here... somewhere... nope I've lost it :c

The first time is the hardest.

On the horizon, Striker’s connpod bobs gently like she’s out to sail. It’s quiet when they open her up like a can of pears from the pantry. Whatever hopes for a tearful reunion evaporates in the same instant.

The drift failed before it began. It’s the only reason why Chuck’s not a drooling vegetable after rocketing up the depths, nose bleeding and joints locked with nitrogenous bubbles.

Mako goes with the men who bear away her sensei’s body. Raleigh doesn’t try to follow. But with her gone, he feels impossibly lost. Raleigh had come back for one thing and one thing only. Now that’s over, the last of the jaegers gone, breach closed and the kaiju banished from Earth, he feels the enormity of the past twelve hours crash down on his head.

He clings to Chuck not because he wants to but because he has to. In the surrealism of victory, the kid, his face screwed in a caricature of pain, is the only thing that feels real.

“Ranger Hansen?” One of the medics coax, speaking rapidly into her headset as the helicopter heads for base. “My name is Mei Wu. I’m going to try to help you. Can you hear me?”

“Come on Hansen, say something, anything.”

Relief cuts through him like a knife at the weak eye roll.

“You’re alright.” He babbles, laughing, holding him tight. “We’ve got you now, you’re alive, you’re okay, you did it. Son of a bitch, we really did it.”

 

The second time he holds Chuck, the power is out.

They may have saved the world but the world is still full of crazies and nutjobs who would just as soon kill each other if the kaiju aren’t doing it for them. Someone hit the generators as soon as the news got out the breach has been closed. Everything nonessential has been shut down as auxiliary power kicks into gear. Unfortunately, this includes heating.

The kid rolls and shifts between the sheets like he can’t get comfortable. He can literally hear the kid’s teeth ground to a pulp over the darkness of the room. After much tossing and turning, Raleigh finally hisses—“go to sleep.

“It’s cold.” The kid says defensively.

Raleigh blinks because he honestly hadn’t noticed. But even insomniacs need sleep sometime and he wants it desperately this time. Sleep would make everything better. Maybe the world would make sense if he closed his eyes for a bit. If only Chuck would be quiet.

He points a flashlight in Chuck’s face and while the kid’s blinded, shimmies into bed with him.

“What. The. Fuck.” The kid bites out, no end of sullenness and vitriol even after the indirect death and brain aneurism.

Raleigh explains hastily “I’m cold too. No homo.” He reaches out tentatively. “Come here.”

Eyes still suspicious, Chuck gives him a stiff nod.

“Whatever”

Deciding that survival was the better part of valor, Chuck lays his head against Raleigh’s arm and snuffles closer, wheezing against his right shoulder.

“Sleep”

 

Third time is because Chuck is going stir-crazy from being cooped up inside.

The power is back on. The medical staff is only too glad to hand him over to the K-department after feeding him oxygen. There is no reason for him to hang around medical and the smell of puke and forced sterility. If anything, the kid’s attitude makes sure that he won’t have visitors anytime soon except for his dog.

“You only go to hospitals if there’s something wrong with you.” Chuck argues. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m fine.”

Raleigh sits on the thin mattress, dropping the tablet in the kid’s lap. Unlacing his boots and kicking them off, he says “be patient alright? At least they let you go by yourself.”

He gets comfortable on the bed, opens his arms and holds up the tablet.

Chuck glares at him.

Raleigh shrugs, “Hey, you’re still alive. I’d call that a win.”

 

The fourth time is several weeks later after Chuck’s been discharged. His condition is still delicate, a weird facsimile of letters he dare not pronounce. But it’s enough cause for excitement to throw a party in his honor.

“No one threw me a party.” Raleigh grumbles as he takes Chuck back to his room.

“As though anyone needs an excuse to get away from your mug.”

“Here we go.” He says, easing the kid into bed. The mattress sinks easily under his knee as he leans over to liberate his sneakers and jacket. Chuck hums in lazy indolence, too tired to protest his usual spiel of autonomy.

“You need anything?” Raleigh yawns, pretty exhausted himself. The kid tugs at his sleeve.

“Stay. You don’t have anywhere to be right?”

“No” He draws out. The pillows did look tempting. Chuck scoots over in a surprising display of magnanimity.

Raleigh lies down beside him almost instinctively, throwing an arm around the kid’s side.

“Stay” Chuck repeats, breathing slowed.

His eyes flicker shut.

 

The fifth time, they’re watching a movie in the rec room, him, Mako, Chuck and a couple of the younger crew members who’d never seen Love Actually. Mako had physically cringed at the ancient cover.

“But it’s a classic!” and Raleigh had pouted with unrelenting force until someone got up to pop it in the DVD player. He still doesn’t know where they dug up a genuine DVD player.

Chuck sits down beside him, squeezing a stressball with his right hand. Raleigh shifts to make room and offers an arm as a pillow because he’s seen the way Chuck walks after a long day. He still takes questions about his health as well as a Cat-2 does anti-kaiju missiles, just a little less messier. Chuck sneers at the opening but bit by bit he softens until he’s laughing at the right parts and genuinely enjoys himself.

Mako throws them a questioning look which quickly morphs into a smile.

Raleigh smiles back, unable to help himself.

 

Next time, it’s Chuck who holds him, buries his face against the back of his neck and simply breathes.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Chuck mutters “Miss coffee.”

“You know” Raleigh warns.

“Yeah, yeah,” The arms tighten around his chest. “Shit fucks with the meds. Can’t blame a bloke for trying.”

Raleigh tilts his head a little and kisses him at the hairline, letting him smell the trace of coffee in his mouth. “But if you really want, I think I can give you a taste.”

Chuck raises his head in interest.

“Yeah?”

He kisses him again, a force of habit.

“My room or yours?”


End file.
